Patch bags are known for the packaging of bone-in meat products, such as whole bone-in pork a loins, etc. However, in the packaging of various meat products, even after placing the meat product in the bag, evacuating the atmosphere from the bag, sealing the open end of the bag, and shrinking the bag and patch by passing the packaged product through a shrink tunnel, the resulting packaged product exhibits excess film from the bag comers, commonly referred to as "dog ears." It would be desirable to reduce or eliminate the presence of the excess bag and patch film in the packaged product.